Emerald Meets Azur
by OneHighZergling
Summary: Izuku Aizawa has a useless quirk, able to summon 'wisdom cubes' that do nothing. but that hasn't stopped him, with training from his father, Shouta Aizawa. He will become a hero! but a certain blonde-haired hero's quirk may change things. rating will change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Quirks. Two hundred years ago, they appeared and made humans gain supernatural powers. It all started with a glowing baby in Qin Qing City, China. It certainly surprised the parents and the doctors. Then, all over the world, people started getting powers like the child. The world was in a panic and society basically collapsed from the chaos and turmoil the sudden appearance of powers had. Then a generation of brave Quirk users returned order to the world. These people were the first of a new profession for quirks- 'heros'.

At first, people with quirks were rare, and were berated. In present times, the proportions were much different. In fact, they were basically flipped. 80% of the world had quirks. However, people with weak or 'villainous' quirks were ostracised, along with the 20% of the population that had no quirks at all.

Izuku Aizawa was excited to finally get a quirk, as all four year olds were. However, the doctor turned around in his chair and said nonchalantly "You should give up kid." The doctor didn't move at all as he said that.

Izuku froze, his All Might Figurine as well as his Eraserhead Figurine dropping to the ground. His mother, Inko Aizawa, wrapped her arms around to comfort her son. "Izuku, sweetie, your father fights quirkless basicly."

The doctor spoke up again, raising his hand to clear his throat. "Your son, Ms. Inko, has a quirk, but it does nothing. Those 'wisdom cubes' that were created by him in the tests do absolutely nothing, other than taking a large amount of his stamina. And they break too easily to be of any use."

Inko now glared at the doctor, gently rocking izuku as she drew the figurines to her with her quirk. "Even if it's true, don't be so blunt to a child, doctor! Good day!" she picked up Izuku and stormed out.

Izuku said nothing during the car ride, brooding. At least, that's what Inko viewed it as. 'He's reminding me of Aizawa' Inko giggled as she thought as she turned onto the highway exit.

_****FLASHBACK****_

Inko was staring at a positive pregnancy test, a one night stand with a scruffy-looking man her friend, Nemuri Kayama, had introduced her to resulted in her being pregnant. She called Nemuri when she got over the shock. That was the only time in a few months she was free.

Within a few rings, Nemuri picked up "Inko! How was the party last night! Amazing, was it not!?" She said in a playful voice.

"Nemuri… I missed my period... that one night stand you set me up for with that… scruffy-looking man… I think got me pregnant. The pregnancy test is positive," Inko's voice was serious, not registering her question.

"...Oh. I can get ahold of Shouta- he should know. Otherwise he'd hold a grudge against us." Nemuri said with a playfulness towards the end. However, she was mostly serious.

A few days later, Inko was at a cafe, waiting for Nemuri and Shouta. Inko was constantly looking at the entrance. Then, she spotted nemuri, who waved at her. And behind her was Shouta, with his messy shoulder-length black hair, and his slim body build. She was attracted to this, and remembered why s- Inko pushed those thoughts away for now.

"Hey, Inko! This is Shouta Aizawa." Nemuri gestured to Shouta, who groaned and sat down, looking at Inko.

Inko looked back, a faint blush covering her cheeks. "Right… Since… our night was the only time I had unprotected… intercourse in the parties Nemuri, our mutual friend, takes me to. As such, I am… sure this is your child."

Shouta sighed, putting a finger to his cheek and scratching it. "Well, if that's the case. The rational thing to do is to take responsibility." he took a small box out, and opened it.

"And the rational way to do it, would be to marry you, Inko."

Nemuri gasped. "So that's why you needed a few days to get ready, Aizawa! You sly dog~" she patted him on the back.

Inko was quiet for a few minutes, registering it. She was definitely attracted to him, and he was taking responsibility for knocking her up. She looked at Nemuri, who was giggling and and nodded to Inko. "...I … Accept, but this may be attraction based on looks. If this falls out… you can just pay child support. And you will be a part of our son's life, either way."

The month after, the wedding was held. Shouta and Inko were both infatuated with each other on an emotional level as well. And the marriage was successful.

_****Flashback End****_

Izuku Aizawa was sitting in class, being barely eighteen. Bakugou Katsuki, his childhood best friend, tapped him on the shoulder. This had the effect of snapping him out of the flashback he had of his childhood. The teacher walked in with a stack of papers. "It's the last week of high school, so it's time to choose what you want to do after high school." he smirked, throwing the papers in the air "but you all want to go to hero schools, don't you!"

The students cheered, showing off their quirks. Then Bakugou spoke up, pointing towards himself and Izuku "Don't lump me and Izuku with all these extras! They aren't worth even to be accepted into b-tier hero schools!"

The other students expressed their anger, but one of them got Bakugou's attention. "Izuku has a useless quirk! He wouldn't even be able to get into the worst hero school!"

Bakugou snapped and let loose an explosion from his palms. "And he'd be a better hero than all you shit extra's would be combined!"

The teacher spoke up after hitting the desk with his hands, his quirk makes a loud alarm sound when he hits his fingers against wooden objects. "Alright alright, calm down. Two students are planning to go to U.A- Izuku Aizawa, and Bakugou Katsuki."

The class uproared in laughter, taunting and insulting Izuku, who ignored it, fidgeting with one of his 'wisdom cubes' from his quirk absentmindedly. Bakugou was looking more and more like he wanted to blow someone into smithereens.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, as Izuku didn't care how others viewed him. It was something that he inherited from his father. Bakugou had to stay back at school for something that he told Izuku to not worry about. Izuku just nodded and left, taking a shortcut via a tunnel. As he reached the entrance, he didn't hear the manhole cover shudder and open.

Izuku was quickly enveloped by slime thing. "Sorry kid, but I gotta hide from All Might! This will be over in 45 seconds or so!" a slime-like voice rang out as slime was forced down his throat.

Izuku tried fighting, trying to even grasp the slime, but to no avail. He quickly lost consciousness. He woke to gentle slapping, opening his eyes. He saw Al- "ALL MIGHT!?" he quickly went into a mumble fest, reaching for his notebook and a pen, only to see All Might's autograph on the first free page, which took up that page and the next page. He quickly got up and bowed to All Might, who laughed.

"_**I'M SORRY FOR NOT GETTING HERE SOONER, YOUNG MAN! I WAS CHASING THIS VILLAIN, AND I THOUGHT I LOST YOU THERE! I ALREADY PUT AN AUTOGRAPH IN YOUR NOTEBOOK. NOW I MUST GO RETURN THIS VILLAIN TO THE POLICE!"**_

Izuku wanted to ask him if someone with a useless quirk could be a hero, but he remembered his father was training him to become a hero without a useful quirk. He collected his things as All Might jumped away.

Unbeknownst to All Might, the bottle containing the slime villain fell out of his pocket, it having a hole. It was just big enough for the bottle to fall through. It landed in the path of an irate Bakugou who didn't notice it, and kicked it open by accident. The slime villain quickly grabbed Bakugou and started a hostage situation.

Izuku was heading home, and heard a very familiar explosion. He looked over where the sound of the explosion came from, and started running towards it. When he got there, a skinny man that was very similar to All Might was clutching his side, saying something about himself being pathetic. 'That's suspicious…'

Izuku overheard the heroes complaining about now having the right type of quirks, and deciding to waste time via waiting for a hero with a suitable quirk to come along. Izuku got a scowl on his face when he heard that. 'They aren't heroes if they only engage in situations that are favorable for the-' Izuku's train of thought was interrupted when the slime villain turned towards the crowd. That bastard had Bakugou!

Izuku almost immediately broke through the barrier, ignoring the shouts of the heroes. He threw his backpack at the slime villain to distract him, and one of his wisdom cubes fell out and hit him in the eye, causing him to reel back in pain. Bakugou was able to get a very much needed breath of air.

Izuku went up to the slime villain and tried to dig away at its slime to get to Bakugou. Bakugou was confused. "I-Izuku get the hell away, you can't fight him!"

Izuku looked him in the eye. "I couldn't stand by and watch my best friend die, and my legs started moving on their own!"

The slime villain smirked. "I like your guts kid, but this is where it ends for both you and your friend!" The slime villain raised a pseudopod to slam Izuku onto the ground.

Izuku tried to move out of the way, but a sudden gust of wind pressure to split up the pseudopod.

All Might was there, having intercepted the slam. "_**YOU HAVE THE SPIRIT OF A TRUE HERO, YOUNG AIZAWA! NOW, LET ME FIX MY MISTAKE!"**_

All Might raised his fist, shouting the name of one of his signature moves as his fist went towards the villain.

"_**DETROIT… SMASH!"**_

The surrounding fires, as well as the clouds above the alleyway, were cleared by the immense wind pressure caused by said attack. The slime villain was splattered across the alleyway, and now the others heroes came in. They got Izuku and Bakugou to the paramedics.

Bakugou was praised by the heroes for 'staying brave' and having a strong quirk, with some even asking him to look up their agency if he decided to go pro. After they were finished praising Bakugou, they turned to Izuku and started scolding him, saying he shouldn't of rushed in like that, and should of waited for All Might to come. Izuku didn't have any of it, and went off on them. "Well, what would have happened if I didn't come in? My best friend, who was the hostage, would've died. It would've been because you didn't want to fight on non-favorable grounds for you. Kamui Woods and Backdraft were busy evacuating civilians and dealing with the fires, so they have a pass. But you two..." he leveled a glare at and Death Arms.

"You have no excuse, Death arms- your quirk would have been good for grabbing the hostage away from the villain. And Mt. Lady, with your quirk- sure can cause collateral damage- you could have used your hands to grab the slime villain and save the hostage from him. Now I am going home with my best friend."

Mt. Lady felt a shudder go up her spine. This was too familiar for her. Why did this kid remind her of her old U.A teacher? Death arms had a similar response as Izuku went over to Bakugou and left with him, Bakugou leveling a glare at the heroes as well.

"Izuku, even though it was reckless of you… thank you for trying to save me, unlike those shit excuses of heroes."

Izuku nodded. "Yea, they weren't that smart. Heroes don't always get to fight on favorable ground, or have a choice to retreat or change grounds to be more favorable to them."

Bakugou nodded, then waved as he had to take a slightly different route than him to his own home. Izuku walked towards his home, only to get surprised by All Might. "_**I AM HE-" **_he was cut off mid-sentence by spitting up blood and going from his buff form to his skinny form.

"All- What the hell!?" Izuku was surprised by All Might's sudden appearance and change from his buff form to his skinny form.

Izuku got over the shock, clearing his throat. "How did you get away from the press any- nevermind, why are you here?"

All Might smiled, returning to his buff form. "_**I AM HERE TO OFFER YOU MY QUIRK, AS YOU SHOWED A TRUE SPIRIT OF HEROISM, WHEN ME AND MY COLLEAGUES WERE UNABLE TO BRING OURSELVES TO DO OUR DUTY! BUT FIRST, WHAT IS YOU NAME, YOUNG MAN?"**_

Izuku took this information in, putting a finger to his chin as he started muttering for a good few seconds, before looking up at All Might. "I'm Izuku Aizawa… and what the heck do you mean by offering me your quirk?"

All Might spat out blood, turning back into his skinny form. "Y-you're his son? Anyway… my quirk is a closely guarded secret- it's called One for all. It stockpiles power and is able to be passed down."

Izuku thought for a few seconds. "I will accept, but on one condition. Shouta Aizawa, my father, is told of this, as he's been training me to go into U.A University's hero course without a quirk. As my quirk, 'Wisdom Cube' is useless, as it just forms easily breakable blue cubes that take a lot of my stamina to make." Izuku made one, visibly getting fatigued as he did so.

All Might looked visibly pained for a moment. "Alright Young Aizawa. Your father will be informed of the quirk and its secret. First we need to check how your body build is."

Izuku and All Might went to the Aizawa household. Shouta had just gotten back and glared at both of them. What followed was a rather long conversation to convince Shouta for All Might to professionally get Izuku trained for the U.A University entrance exams and One for All in ten months. Shouta eventually agreed. The next ten months were hell for Izuku from the extreme training All might and his old mentor, a retired hero named 'Gran Torino' put him under. Most of the training was cleaning up the entire dagobah beach before the end of the ten months.

_****Ten Months Later****_

Izuku had put the last piece of trash from the beach onto a pickup owned by All Might, and he screamed, shirtless, showing his different body build. He went from a slender, yet muscular build to essentially the opposite- a muscled, yet slender build. All Might was smiling greatly as he watched him scream into the sky.

All Might went up to Izuku and patted him on the back, and then plucked a hair from his head, offering it to him. "_**YOUNG AIZAWA, I'M PROUD OF YOU! YOU FINISHED TRAINING WITH A FEW WEEKS TO SPARE! NOW EAT THIS!"**_

After a moment of confusion, Izuku decided it required the consumption of DNA to pass down, so he, with a bit of gagging, got the hair down. All Might was about to say something when a bright light formed beside Izuku, getting both of their attention. After several seconds, the light faded.

Standing where the light was, there was a very regal looking lady who bowed. "I am the pride of the Royal Navy, HMS Hood." she glanced at Izuku. "And seems you are my commander. I hope to be of use to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku and Yagi were staring agape at the strange, regal british woman calling herself the HMS Hood. The ship itself was unknown to Izuku, but Yagi, in his love of all things American, knew it was one of the british ships that hunted down the KMS Bismarck, a german warship way back in World War 2, a deadly conflict that happened Nearly 300 years ago- 274 years, to be exact. The HMS Hood was sunk by the KMS Bismarck.

Yagi got himself back together, while Izuku was still in his shocked state. "So, you are telling me that you are named after the HMS Hood, way back in World War Two?"

Hood Shook her head. "No, I am not named after it, Sir. But I am a personification of it. I did get sunk by Bismarck, but me and her get along well now. It's pretty hard to actually kill one of us ship girls. We normally live in a 'pocket' dimension, due to...complications with an enemy that almost wiped out our home dimension. My Commander…" She nodded at Izuku. "Has summoned me from the dimension with the wisdom cubes, and I want to teach him more about them."

Izuku had come out of his shocked state, looked at Hood, and asked "How do you know of my quirk? And… I'm not following exactly. It may be due to One for All that I 'summoned' you. Is there a way to get you back to your home? I don't want to have caused you to be stranded due to me. Oh, I should introduce myself. I am Izuku Aizawa. My Quirk is called 'wisdom cubes' and before 'summoning' you, it did nothing really. So teaching me about my quirk, if you truly know more about it than I, would be very much appreciated!" Izuku bowed at the last part.

Hood Responded with a smile. "Oh no worries, Dear. Wisdom cubes are used to travel there and back. Well, normally. But whoever is our commander can set up a 'Link' by sacrificing a Wisdom Cube via crushing it with their hands, then by mentally wanting to go to our home dimension. When you're there, you just have to mentally want to leave the dimension to leave, then entering and leaving does not cost wisdom cubes. They travel there, and it allows their shipgirls to follow the 'stream' that is left behind to go there. And you, if holding someone, can bring someone else along as well. Would you like to head there now, Commander Aizawa? Or would you like to learn more about summoning first?"

Izuku pondered this. "I can learn it after you give me a tour."

Izuku reached into his backpack, getting his shirt and a wisdom cube. He put his shirt on (Hood made a slight pout at it). She smiled as he started to crush the wisdom cube. After it was crushed, he turned to All Might "All Might, do you want to come with us?"

All Might quickly nodded, giving a thumbs up "Of course, Young Aizawa. This is a part of your quirk that OFA may have activated, and even if they are friendly, things could go awry. So I will come with you." All Might put his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku nodded and thought of going to the ship girl's dimension. After a few seconds, Izuku suddenly found himself outside a very british-looking manor in a coastal city. Hood and Yagi appeared beside him. Hood spoke up "This is the 'city' where me and the other shipgirls live. And this is my home. I live by myself, as only shipgirls that are of the same class or belong to the same 'group' share homes. Please excuse me for a bit Commander, as I have to go find some of the others."

Hood curtised and then left, leaving Izuku and Yagi to wait in the courtyard of her house. After around twenty minutes of waiting, Hood came back with one other shipgirl. She was a well endowed woman with violet eyes and long white hair, and she was wearing a maid uniform. She curtised. "I am Belfast, a light cruiser of the royal navy. I was the only shipgirl that Hood was able to find, as the rest are dealing with an issue that will be dealt with over today and tomorrow, I am terribly sorry, Master Aizawa."

Izuku quickly reassured her, stammering a bit before doing so. "Hey it's okay! It has to be something important to require all of the shipgirls, other than you and Hood."

Hood cleared her throat before speaking up "Yes it is Commander. The reason why is because a group of our kind… that we do not get along with, called 'abyssals', have been sealed away due to their omnicidal nature, but the seal has been deteriorating, and it may be due to you becoming our commander. There hasn't been a commander in at least...100 years?"

Izuku put his hand to his chin, pondering it for a few seconds. "It makes sense. Me and Yagi should get going then, as we don't want to interrupt the fixing of the seal by you teaching me how to summon ships, Hood."

Hood stopped Izuku and Yagi from leaving. "I have time, Commander. There are two types of summons, 'one-cost' and 'two-cost' summons. A one cost summon takes one wisdom cube and summons a random non battleship or carrier. With a two cost summon, a random battleship or carrier is summoned. I was a 'free' summon, due to your 'quirk' activating the wisdom cubes. In order to initiate a 'summon', break open either one or two cubes, and after a few seconds, a light similar to what you two saw before me in will appear in the nearest unoccupied safe spot. Then the light will fade over two seconds, revealing whomever you have summoned. Your emotions and outside influences can affect whom you get, so be careful. You could end up summoning an abyssal, Commander. Now, it shouldn't take more than one week for us to fix the seal. So after a week, try summoning."

Izuku and Yagi nodded, and then bowed as Izuku grabbed Yagi's shoulder and vanished with him, leaving Hood and Belfast to go join the other shipgirls in the process of repairing the seal, as well as let the others know of the new commander.

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

Izuku was thankful his parents took the news about his quirk's new summoning aspect positively. He was not thankful about his mother's comments about expecting grandchildren when she met Hood as he's only eighteen for god's sake! As of now, Hood wanted to get a 'taste' of the current japanese musical culture, so she asked Izuku to buy some CDs for her. As a result, he went down to a local music store to buy some music CD's for Hood.

As Izuku walked into the music store, his phone buzzed, Izuku checked it, "A message from Auntie Midnight? I'll check it when I get back."

Izuku had bought several dozens of music CD's from musicians/bands worldwide, but the rock and roll he was confused on what would be good for hood to get a taste of it. "I would suggest 'The Beatles', personally. They're a classic band from the 1960's."

Izuku was a bit spooked by the sudden voice, but looked over and there was a short and slender purplette girl with lazy-looking onyx eyes and on both of her ears were two earphone-like appendages dangling down from her earlobes. She was wearing a tanktop with 'The End Of Villains' written on it in a metal band-like style.

"O-oh... okay then. Thank you." Izuku grabbed a few Vinyl's of The Beetle's songs.

"You're welcome."

Izuku then left her to pay for the CDs and Vinyls and left the store after that. When Izuku got home, he checked his phone's messages. Midnight's message was as followed.

'Hey lil Izuku. I hope you've been a good boy this year! As I know you play it, at the end of the message is a code to receive me in Gachahiroin R~! I was finally released in it, so of course I had to get a code for you. Love you~ -Auntie Midnight'

"Well, if the in-game version of her has the sleep quirk, so I should be able to add her to my hero team to improve the effectiveness, but I may have to remove Mt. Lady or Uwabami. No way any of the Wild wild pussycats are being removed though, as the combo they have within each other is too good to remove from the team."

Izuku then grabbed a wisdom cube from a safe that was beside his desk, and proceeded to crack it open with his hands. A few moments later, the summoning light popped up beside his desk. He moved back a bit and waited for the light to die down and reveal whoever he had got from the summon.

As the light died, a short blonde girl with lilac eyes and an odd german navy uniform. She looked at Izuku. "You are my commander. I am Z23. Let's aim for the very top together!" she declared.

Izuku nodded. "Alright, Sorry for sending you back right after summoning you, but I have to prepare for exams tomorrow. Can you give these to Hood? She wanted me to get her some music to get a taste of this era's culture." Izuku offered the CDs and vinyls

Z23 pouted a bit, but recovered. "Alright commander..." she took the cd vinyls and vanished in a light similar to the summoning light. Izuku then spent the rest of the day preparing for the U.A entrance exam.

The next morning, Izuku had met up with Bakugou and used Bakugou's car to get to U.A as Izuku's motorbike was in the shop. They quickly went into the auditorium. Izuku almost tripped midway to the auditorium, but Bakugou had stopped him. As they got to their seats, a familiar voice to Izuku was heard. A spot light lit up with the one and only Present Mic. Izuku fiddled with a wisdom cube as Present Mic started talking.

"_**HELLO HERO HOPEFULS! I AM YOUR HOST, PRESENT MIC! CAN I GET A HEY!?"**_

No one responded. Mic coughed a bit.

"_**Tough crowd...anyways! Welcome to U.A University's Entrance Exam! The exam is split into two parts, the theoretical and the practical exams! The theoretical exams are a written test based on hero laws, and to get a general gist of how knowledgeable you are all are! The practical exam is based on how well you are at combat! You will be fighting four types of robots, with e-"**_

Mic was interrupted by a dark bluenette with a large broad frame and glasses and… engines in his calves? "Excuse me! You said there were four types of robots we'll be fighting in the practical exam, but this paper shows only three! If this is a misprint, U.A should be ashamed!" He then turned to Izuku, chopping his arms at him. "And you, put that cube away, its distra-"

He was interrupted by Izuku glaring him down. "I was fidgeting with it to simply keep my hands busy. Get that stick out of your rear end, and please just let Present Mic finish explaining, Mr hotshot."

Iida was flabbergasted, but sat down. Present mic coughed into his hand.

"_**A-alright then. Examine 2 for your question, the 1 pointer, 2 pointer, and 3 pointers are on there, I was about to explain the fourth robot. The fourth robot is an obstacle so to speak, as such, it is worth zero points! As for Examine 4, a small cube is not that distracting."**_

The bluenette boy seemed to think for a moment before bowing "my apologies! I didn't mean to be offensive!" he then sat down.

'The theoretical exam was painfully easy' Izuku thought as he summoned Hood and Z23 and informed them of the practical exam. They both nodded, albeit with confusion from the others taking the practical exam as he made two people pop up with his quirk. Then someone tapped him on his shoulder. "Fancy meeting you here, after the music store a few weeks ago. I'm Kyoka Jiro."

Izuku turned to see the same girl from the store. "Oh, it's you! I'm Izuku Aizawa!"


End file.
